Daughter of the Night
by Dragonbolt5
Summary: What if Luna had another reason for rebelling against her sister 1000 years ago? A more noble reason? Could it be that Luna was trying to protect another? Yes, her own daughter, Shimmer Star. Now after a 1000 years of imprisonment, Luna longs for her child, but has she truly lost her filly? Shimmer is indeed alive and about to face her greatest challenge: becoming a princess
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! I am Dragonbolt5, the newest member to the world of fanfiction! Go easy on me since this is my first story. In Daughter of the Night, we follow the tale of Shimmer Star, the lost daughter of princess Luna. Growing up basically on her own, Star discovers her alicorn wings, finds her origins, and is constantly haunted by Nightmare Moon. How will this filly become acquainted to her new life, and will she be able to resist the temptations of her mother's dark self? I own nothing except Shimmer Star.**

**Prologue **

As the ponies of Equestria slept soundly on a gorgeous full moon night a 1000 years ago, a certain princess of the night was plotting her uprise against her sister. Luna was tired of being ignored, of being in Celestia's shadow. Now was her time to rise, now was the time for the eternal night. However, there was one piece of business that the princess needed to attend to before her rebellion. It was just far too important to put aside until after the battle. Ever so quietly, Luna made her way into a secret part of the castle that few ponies even knew about. She then came upon a door, heavily armed with protections spells of all sorts as Luna to make certain this room would remain untouched by the battle that was to come. Why you may ask. Something within the room was of great value to the princess, far more valuable than even her own magic. Once the protection spells had been lowered, Luna entered the chamber. It was painted to resemble a star covered sky and a moon lit field and scattered across the floor were toys of all shapes and sizes. In the center of the room was an aqua cradle from which a tiny cry was heard. Luna galloped to it in a flash and quickly embraced what had made the sound: a tiny, month old, cyna maned, violet colored, alicorn filly. Who was this foal? The daughter of the moon princess herself.

"Hush now Shimmer Star. Mother is here, do not weep,"

The filly immediately was silent and began cooing at her mother to which Luna giggled and snuggled up to her. This was the real reason behind her rebellion, to give her daughter the best life she could have. Just as herself, Shimmer Star had been born with a cutie mark, a shooting star, making her a part of the design of the night sky. So long as Celestia ruled, Luna knew her daughter would be shunned to the shadows. This infuriated the young mother and she would not allow it. Placing her forehead to her daughter's, Luna softly began speaking to the filly.

"After today my precious child, our night will never go unoticed again and you will be loved by all the ponies of this kingdom. Rest and I shall return later. Goodnight love. Good eternal night,"

Placing her foal back in the crib, Luna left the chamber and raised the protection spells, unaware she would not see her precious child again for a 1000 years.

(Later)

Princess Celestia slowly rose to her hooves, ignoring the pain inflicted upon her by Luna. Her own sister was rebelling against her and had transformed into the demon she had called Nightmare Moon. The sun princess was shocked to say the least about how much anger and hate had filled Luna's heart. Upon looking at her little sister, Celestia knew she had but one choice.

"Oh sister, I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these!"

Using the last of her strength, Celestia called forth the elements of harmony. She then flew up to face her sister. Nightmare Moon was horrified to see Celestia wielding all of the elements. Luna's expression suddenly reappeared.

"Sister wait a moment! Think of Shimmer Star! What will become of her?"

Luna's pleas fell upon deaf ears as Celestia cast her sister to the moon. After returning to the earth, Celestia let out a mournful cry: not only had she lost her only sister, she had just orphaned an innocent foal, her own niece. She suddenly felt more evil than Nightmare Moon.

Later, after order had been restored, Celestia entered the chamber which Luna had stood but a few hours ago. The protection spells had done their job as the room was untounched. Upon entering, she heard Shimmer Star's great cries, as if she knew her mother was now gone. Celestia cradled the child and began to weep bitterly.

"I'm so sorry Shimmer Star. Both your sorrows are my doing. If I had only seen your mother's pain, she'd still be with us. I promise, I promise you Luna! I will not make the same mistake with your daughter!"

Seeing Shimmer Star unwilling to stop her cries, she began to think the foal was hungry. The princess nestled the child in and stepped out to fetch a bottle. No sooner had Celestia stepped out did the shadow of Nightmare Moon suddenly appeared, looming over the cradle. Rather then screech in even more terror, the foal giggled and began cooing, recognizing her mother's gentle heartbeat. The mare smiled.

"I'm sorry I've failed you my precious one. I have left you alone with our greatest enemy, but do not fret, your mommy will return with your help. By taking your wings, I will have the chance to escape in a thousand years and in exchange, you will remain untouched by time until my return. In time, your wings shall return and we shall rule Equstria together! However, I cannot have my sister turn you against me,"

Darkness engulfed the two as they disappeared into the night. Celestia returned to find her niece gone. She at once sent out search parties, but the foal was never found. Once again she had fail, but one question remained:

What became of her niece?


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Ch 1: Star Gazing Orphan

The kingdom of Equestria, the homeland of magical ponies, is considered the happiest place to reside in. With it great vastness, kind citizens and loving rulers, very few places in this land were unhappy. Of course there will always be exceptions to the rule. Tucked away in a small valley on route to the Crystal Kingdom, was Black Spirit's Home for Orphaned Foals and Fillies. At first glance, the orphanage seemed normal in every way, but the foals of this establishment were no more happy than a field mouse being pursued by a falcon. The head master, Black Spirit, was a cold hearted pony who believed the foals whom he housed must repay his 'generosity' with labor. So the orphans were forced day in and day to do all the chores and create nicknacks to sell to pay for their meals. Since it was practically hidden, chances for adoption were slim at best, and life for the kids was miserable and hopeless.

All except for one special unicorn filly, who worked the orphanage night shift. She had confidence she would find her family, so she refused to give up hope. As the filly dreamed of this, a older colt named Tornado Clash, suddenly began shaking the filly awake.

"Shimmer Star! Come on, time to get up!" the cyan haired pony groaned as she wasn't much of a daytime pony.

"I don't wanna get up. Come back when it's sundown," Tornado groaned and flapped his to blow the blanket off the filly.

"Honestly Star, I don't get you. You sleep all day and stay up all night like an owl!"

"I guess it's just my cutie mark. I couldn't bare not seeing the beauty of the night sky,"

"I guess you're right. Unless your shooting star cutie mark means you help grant wishes,"

"If it did, do you honestly think we'd all still be here?"

"Point taken,"

Seeing as she wasn't going to fall back to sleep now, Star groggily got up for another day and went downstairs for breakfast, or more commonly known as crust of bread. She growled angrily.

"I'm sick and tired of eating scraps Tornado!" The brown colt sighed.

"Same, but beggers can't be choosers, let's just get through this day and you can go back to dreaming,"

"Speaking of dreams, I had that dream again last night,"

"The one where the stars talk to you about a missing star princess?"

"Yeah, that's already 20 times in the past 2 months,"

"You know Star, if you have the same dream on countless occasions, it's gotta mean something,"

"Now all I need to figure out is what. My dreams are kinda of weird. Like a few nights ago, I saw Nightmare Moon,"

"That must have been one heck of a nightmare,"

"That's the thing, it wasn't a nightmare. She hugged me, and it... It felt right for some reason. I just felt like staying in her embrace forever. It was so odd,"

"You're right. Your dreams are messed up. Who knows? Maybe Princess Luna might take notice and visit you,"

"I wish,"

Despite her friend's words, Star was still baffled by her dream. Nightmare Moon was the monster that haunted every foals nightmares, yet to her, she felt strangely atpreface at the mere mention of the boogie horse. Maybe because she knew a certain stallion who was far worse.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MISERABLE RUNTS! TIME FOR WORK!" A deep and angry voice commanded.

"And here comes the nightmare himself," Star groaned.

A tall, black stallion with a frowny face for a cutie mark trotted up to the two foals.

"That also applies to you Glinty Star!" Star jumped in anger.

"It's Shimmer Star!"

Star was the only foal in the whole orphanage brave enough to stand up to the headmaster, and he made her life even worse for it, but everyone knew Star would never back down from a pony like this.

"With an attitude like that, it's no wonder your parents left you. You have dusting duty in the basement today," As the stallion walked off, Star growled.

" My parents didn't abandon me! I will find my family one day!" Tornado placed his wings in front of Shimmer Star to keep her from charging. So instead, a horseshoe appeared above Black Spirit and nailed him in the head. Tornado laughed.

"You know Star, for a filly, you sure know a thing or two about magic. Where did ya learn?"

"I guess I have always these abilities,"

"Well, come on. The basement won't clean itself,"

After a long and normally horrible day, Star found herself staring at the night sky, wondering how the other foals slept through such a gorgeous thing. She sighed.

"I just wish I could fly out and touch those stars," Suddenly, something happened. The brightest star slowly descended towards the filly. She laughed.

"I must be having another weird dream again,"

Suddenly, the star began talking.

"This is no dream, oh princess of stars,"

"You must be a dream. I am no princess,"

"You are unaware of your true self. Follow me,"

The star began drifting towards the forest and finding no greater thing to do, Shimmer followed. Eventually, Star came upon a beautiful lake that reflected the moon's image.

"This is so beautiful!" The night star flew next to her.

"Gaze into the lake's reflecfion,"

Doing as she was told, Star reeled in surprised as she saw her self as an alicorn adorned in a dress and a crown.

"What is this!"

"The lake reveals who you truly are. This is the role you are ment to play, Princess Shimmer Star,"

Suddenly, a silver light began circling the filly as she rise into the air. Her body began glowing and her eyes turn white. Eventually, she returned to the ground unconscious and unaware of her transformation.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**Ch 2: New Form, New Problems**

A few after her encounter with the 'star spirit', Shimmer Star finally regained consciousness. Despite her massive headache and back incredibly sore for whatever reason, the filly somehow found the strength to rise back onto her hooves.

"Okay, no more talking to strange looking things, " Star assured herself. As counter action against her headache, she began rubbing her forehead against her hooves, and then proceeded to rub her back. Then she stopped. Something didn't feel right. Her usual violet fur for some reason felt strangely like... Feathers. It was then that the foal felt something protruding from her back. Cautiously, Star raised the unknown objects to her field of vision... Only to real back in shock. She had sworn she had seen wings! There was just no possible way that was true! Racing to the water's edge, Star was shocked to find a pair of violet wings attached to her back.

"I...I really do have wings! Hey, since when did I become an alicorn!?"

The foal began running back and forth on the lakeside until she found the nerve to take deep breath.

"Okay Shimmer, just calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for this! Ugh, Tornado! He's smart, maybe he'll know!"

Contempt with this knowledge, Star galloped back in the direction of the orphanage.. However, she felt a strange presence looming over her, as though something was watching her every move. Finally, she raised her horn in warning.

"All right, who's ever out there, show yourself!" Her demands were only met with cackles and shadows suddenly crept out of the forest towards the filly, until a manticore shaped shadow rose up. He roared in amusement.

"A yes, just as easy as the mistress said it would be!"

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Oh it's not what we want little pony, it is what our mistress seeks, and that would be you,"

The shadows began circling Star. Right before they could attack, however, the star spirits returned and cast a great light, stunning them. The spirit from earlier turned to Star.

"Go your highness! Run to the crystal empire! You will find shelter there!"

Seeing no other option, Star galloped full force towards the crystal empire, even trying to fly though it didn't work. Eventually, the foal came into a clearing and was halted by the same shadow as before.

"Your star spirits are strong, princess, but cannot remain without your presence. Now come with us, there is someone you must meet waiting for you in the shadows,"

Just as a clawed hand stretched out to grab the foal, a burst of pink magic struck the creature, sending it back to whence it came. Star quickly hid under a nearby shrub, only managing to make out the white legs of the pony fighting the shadows. Suddenly, there was silence. Just before Star could take a peek, her eyes met a pair of light blue ones. She screamed until the pony's voice asked her calm down.

"Hey! It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you! I just wanna help,"

Star stretched the rest of her neck out and saw that all the shadows were defeated and before her stood a white stallion, with a mane of different hues of blue. He smiled.

"See? The shadow monsters are gone and your safe! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine,"

"What's your name?"

"Sh-S-Shimer St-Star,"

"Mine is Shinning Armour. Where are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan,"

"Well, I can't just leave you here. Why don't you follow me back home. My wife just loves kids like you and I'm sure we can find you a good home in no time!"

"Sure, thank you," As Star crawled out, Shinning Armour jumped back. Then she remembered,

"Oh, you're shocked by my wings,"

"Um, maybe just a little bit,"

"Don't worry, they were pretty surprising for me as well,"

"It's getting, we better head back to the crystal empire. Here, get on my back,"

"Okay,"

Star hopped onto Shinning's back as he began to trot back to the crystal empire, completely unaware of the child he had just found. But even more so of the monster stalking them, just waiting for the moment to strike. As the two left, a pair of slitted, light aqua eyes followed them.

"fear not, my little Shimmer Star, your true mother shall have you back before those impostors can corrupt you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Read, comment, review!**

**Ch 3: Return to Royalty **

Perched comfortably atop Shinning Armour's back, Shimmer Star marveled at the beauty of the crystal empire. Being raised from infancy at the orphanage, she had never been able to travel to the empire before now. The captain of the royal guard chuckled at the filly's amazement.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's incredible! I've never seen anything so wonderful!"

As the two continued on, a royal guard spotted them. Trotting up to them, he gave a salute.

"Prince Shinning Armour, sir! I hope your walk was enjoyable!" Shinning smiled.

"It was indeed Lion Heart. Please inform the cook that dinner will be for three tonight. We have a guest," the guard stared at the alicorn perched on the white stallion's back. He saluted her.

"Ma'am,"

Shinning continued on as Star pieced together what the guard had said.

"Wait! Shinning Armour, you're the..."

"Prince? Yes I am!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was important at the time. Ah, home sweet home,"

The two ponies halted in front of a gigantic crystal palace, the likes of which flabbergasted Shimmer Star. Walking inside, Shinning Armour allowed the filly off his back and led her to the throne room.

"Cadance! I'm home, and have some company,"

Star scrambled under Shinning Armour as a pink alicorn with a purple, peach, and hot pink mane, galloped up to the stallion and kissed him.

"How was your walk dear? And what's this about company?"

The stallion gently moved over, exposing the filly to the eyes of the mare, who expression was pure shock. Star smiled shyly.

"Ugh, hi,"

Cadance smiled and hugged the little one.

"Oh Shinning she's adorable! Hello little one! What's your name?"

"Sh-shimmer Star your highness," Cadance laughed.

"Oh don't call me that! Call me Cadance. I must say, your wing are lovely,"

"Thank you Cadance, though I'm not sure why I have them in the first place,"

"Well I'm sure we'll figure something out! For now, you must be hungry. Sun Beam, why don't you show Shimmer Star to the dinning room,"

An yellow mare with a white mane and sun like cutie mark quickly gathered the filly and led her away, leaving the monarchs alone.

"Where did you find her?"

"On the outskirts of the empire. She was being attacked by a bunch of shadows so I thought it would be best to bring her here. She has no cool as to why she's an alicorn,"

"Poor thing, she must be terrified to death! And her parents must be worried,"

"No parents, she told me she's an orphan,"

"Oh that's horrible! We can't just leave her like this!"

"I agree! I say we contact Princess Celestia and inform her of this. She'll know what to do,"

"In the meantime, lets enjoy Star's company,"

(Later at Dinner)

Both Cadance and Shinning Armour were shocked at how hungry Shimmer Star truly was. Though she ate with manners, she had eaten more than a fully grown stallion!

"Take it easy Star! You're gonna get sick if you eat like that!"

"I can't help it Shinning Armour! I haven't had anything decent to eat in months!" Cadance was horrified.

"Months?! Didn't they feed you at the orphanage you're from?"

"Hardly anything considered food," Cadance was furious. She loved foals and to find out there was a neglecting orphanage near her own domain was a down right insult.

"Shinning Armour, have the guards investigate the establishment and relocate all the children,"

"I was about to do so,"

As the night lingered on, Cadance took notice of how Star refuse to fall asleep.

"Shimmer Star? It's pretty late. Perhaps you should go to sleep,"

"And miss a gorgeous night like this!? That's practically a sin!"

"You know, I think you and princess Luna would be very good friends,"

"You know princess Luna? Tell me all about her please!"

"Okay! Okay! Luna is... Very close with her sister. She loves playing tricks on Nightmare Night and making friends with the ponies of Ponyville, and she always enjoys talking to someone who truly loves the night,"

"Like me!"

"Yes just like you,"

"I hope I meet her!"

"I'm sure you will very soon. It's late and we need our rest. Come on, I'll show you your room,"

Cadance led the filly to a large bedroom with a cozy fireplace and a master bed. After nuzzling her goodnight, Cadance left Star for her own chambers. Star gazed outside the window and smiled. Suddenly, her horn began to glow and from nowhere, a shower of shooting stars began to rain down. She gasped.

"Did I do that?"

Feeling suddenly tired, Star decided to figure this out in the morning. Snuggling into her bed, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Far from the crystal empire, in Canterlot, Princess Luna watched as the shower of falling stars ended.

"This very confusing. I did not cause such a thing! What could have then?"

Luna gaze suddenly turn to the brightest star in the sky. Looking at it, she was suddenly reminded of her long lost daughter. Sh began to wonder what Shimmer Star's life had been like, or was like. Luna still did not kow if her daughter had been an immortal like her and her sister. It was possible, but she have vanished after she had been banished.

"Oh Shimmer Star, wherever you are, remember your mother loves you,"

Back at the crystal empire, Star smiled and murmured in her sleep.

"I love you too, mommy,"


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

**Ch 3: Reunited**

In spite of the fact it was near noon, princess Luna was happily sleeping under the glare of the sun. As princess of the night, Luna preferred to be awake then. Unfortunately, a pressing matter involving a certain new alicorn caused Celestia to awaken her sister. Upon entering and seeing her sister asleep, the princess began shaking the younger one.

"Sister awaken! Twilight will be here any minute to make the journey to the Crystal Kingdom with us! You must get ready!"

Luna slowly rose with a yawn and gave her sister a confused look. Then she remembered. Last night, the moon princess had received an urgent letter from the crystal kingdom. After awakening Celestia, they were flabbergasted to learn that Shinning Armour had discovered a fifth alicorn in Equestria. Luna immediately alerted Twilight in her dreams and they arranged to travel the Crystal Kingdom at once to see this new alicorn. As Luna prepared, she spoke with her sister.

"I wonder who this new alicorn is, Tia,"

"I'm not sure Luna. According to Shinning Armour, she's a young orphan who has no clues as to why she transformed in the first place,"

"Poor dear, she must be so scared and confused,"

The sun princess suddenly caught the grim look on her sister's face.

"Sister, what is the matter,"

"Oh, I was just thinking that theare is supposed to be five alicorns in Equestria,"

"You're thinking of Shimmer Star again, aren't you?"

"She was the only thing that helped me sleep during my banishment," Tia brushed her sister's mane with her hoof.

"I'm sure where ever she is, she's happy," Suddenly, a royal guard named White Knight appeared.

"Your Highnesses! Princess Twilight Sparkle has arrived and the royal carriage is ready,"

The two sisters made their way to the carriage, blissfully unaware that the missing member of their family awaited them.

Over in the Crystal Kingdom, another pony was sleeping the day away. Sun Beam, by request of Cadance, entered Shimmer Star's room. After a few minutes of trying to speak her awake, Sun Beam began shaking the young alicorn. Star opened her eyes and gave a yawn.

"Good morning young one, or should I safe afternoon since it is nearly noon. Princess Cadance and Prince Shinning Armour have requested your presence in the dinning hall for lunch,"

"Thank you Sun Beam. I'll be out in a minute," Sun Beam left the little foal to her wakening routine. Once she was satisfied, Star galloped to the dinning hall, where she was greeted by Cadance and Shinning Armour, who was reading a letter.

"Good morning Shimmer Star! I hope you slept well,"

"Best sleep I've ever had! Hey, whatcha reading Shinning Armour?"

"Oh just a letter from my sister,"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, Princess Twilight Sparkle,"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle is your sister?!"

"Yes, she's the best little sister you could ask for,"

"I hope I can meet her,"

"Actually, you will! Along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,"

" what are you talking about Cadance,"

"We contacted Princess Luna last night and told her about you. Now the three of them would like to meet you,"

"I'm not sure Cadance, I don't know how to act around royalty," Cadance smiled and put her wing around the filly.

"Well you've done pretty well with us. Just be yourself. Who knows? Maybe you'll become Equestria's next princess!"

"Thanks Cadance,"

It was around 2 when the other three princesses arrived. Star was hiding behind the throne when they entered the throne room. Cadance and Shinning Armour greeted them with respect. Of course Cadance and Twilight couldn't pass up their little greeting.

"Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Star giggled at the funny theme.

"It's wonderful to see you again BBBFF and Cadance!"

"It's great to see you too little sis!"

"The Crystal kingdom has never looked any better," Luna said politely. Shinning Armour smiled even more so.

"Thank you princess Luna," Celestia stepped in.

"Now onto business. Where is the little filly you told us about?" shinning Armour smiled shyly towards the thrones.

"She's behind the thrones. She's just very shy. Come on out Star! Come say hello!"

'Star?' Luna thought to herself hopefully but quickly put it aside. There was no possible way. A flash of blue violet magic appeared along with the shadow of a small pony peeking from behind Shinning Armour. He laughed.

"Star? I meant where they can see you," there was a small sigh as the foal stepped out from behind the stallion... Then there was stillness. Luna and her sister's faces were painted with utter shock and disbelief. The trio of the crystal kingdom were confused by their reaction. Celestia just stood there, still as a statue while Luna, who's eyes brimmed with tears approached what she knew was her baby. She gently pushes her hoof through the filly's cyna mane and Star just felt... Completed by the gesture. Luna began quivering as she tried to speak.

"Sh-Sh-Shimmer Star?" the filly gasped.

"you... You know my name?" Luna felt her tears fall as she embraced her child with her wings.

"Of course I do! I named you that," there was a collective gasp as Star jumped back.

"What!?" Celestia placed a hoof on her niece's shoulder.

"Shimmer Star, this is your mother," Star felt her legs wobble as she looked at the moon princess.

"Is it true? Are you my mother?" Luna could only nod as more tears of happiness were spilled along with those coming from her daughter. The filly wrapped her wings around her mother's leg and began to cry.

"I-I never g-g-gave up hope that I-I'd find you!"

Luna too began to cry as she embraced her foal once more.

"I though I'd never see you again! Oh my precious foal!"

"It's okay mommy, we're together again,"

After a few more minutes, the two finally separated, the other three ponies looked for an explanation. Twilight just asked directly.

"Luna! You have daughter? How can this be? Judging by her size, she must have been born around the same time you escaped the moon five years ago!"

"No Twilight, Shimmer Star was born long before that,"

"I was?"

"It was you who kept me going those thousand years,"

"So I'm a 1,005 years old?" Celestia nuzzled the filly.

"indeed you are. It's so wonderful to have you back my little niece!" Star gave a mournful look.

"But why did you leave me at that awful orphanage? Didn't you want me?" the two sister hugged her. Luna spoke softly.

"We loved you more than anything, but you vanished the night I was banished,"

"So how did she vanish and why hasn't she age?" Shinning asked. Celestia only raised her hoof.

"We will discuss that another time. What matters is that Equestria has been given back it's fifth princess," Luna nodded in agreement and hugged her daughter.

All through the day, Luna spent every minute with her daughter. As it was time to set the sun, looked at her daughter.

"Why don't you help me set the sky?"

"But I can't fly yet!"

"Then I'll carry you,"

Star jumped on her mother's back and held for dear life. Once Luna had lifted the moon, Star felt her magic naturally reacting. One by one, the delicate designs of the stars appeared. Luna landed and looked at her daughter with pride.

"Well done Star,"

Celestia and the others soon appeared.

"It appears it is time to leave sister,"

"What do you mean auntie?" Twilight laughed.

"You have to go back to Canterlot Star, and I need to get back to Ponyville,"

"Oh okay," Star ran up to Cadance and Shinning Armour and gave them a great big hug. While Twilight and Tia led her to carriage, Luna stayed behind.

"I'm forever in both your debts for returning her to me. Thank you both!" Luna too hugged them and return the carriage. Once Twilight had been dropped off in Ponyville, the carriage finally landed back at the castle. After bidding Luna good night, Luna led Star to her old nursery. Star gawked.

"I remember all of this stuff and my old carriage. It's like I never left,"

"I know, I just can't believe you've finally return home. I was starting to lose hope," Star hugged her mother.

"You'll never lose me again. I love you mommy,"

"And I love you my princess of stars,"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

**Ch 5: First Day of School**

It had been 2 months since Shimmer Star had returned to her rightful place in Canterlot castle. During that time, every free moment either Luna or Celestia had, they would spend teaching, coaching, or simply enjoy time with the small filly. The castle itself felt a much happier place since Star had return home. The night sky seemed twice as beautiful with the foal now helping Luna, who had taught her to fly rather quickly. On this day, however, Star was up earlier than usual. Why you may ask: Star was preparing for her first day of school. Around a month earlier, Star had asked her mother if she could attend school in Ponyville, since Twilight was a gallop away and she wished to meet other foals her own age. Though Luna was reluctant at first, through some convincing by Celestia, Luna agreed on 2 conditions: 1. Star was to fly away at the first sign of danger, and 2. A royal night guard was to accompany her. As Star finished packing, Luna walked in.

"Are you all set for darling?"

"Yep! I'm super excited mommy!"

"I'm sure you are. I have a present for you. Close your eyes,"

The ecstatic pony quickly obeyed. Soon she felt something soft and silk like slip over her wings. Opening her eyes, Star found a royal blue sweater adorned on her. She giggled happily and hugged her mother.

"I love it! Thanks mom!"

"I'm glad you like it. I thought since you aren't going to tell your peers you are a princess, this would be an excellent way to hide your wings," Star had told Luna she wanted to hide her identity in order to make real friends who liked her for her. After her presentation next month, she would openly tell the class who she was.

"You better be off. You don't want to be late for your first day!"

"Thanks mom! Love you!" Star then galloped off to the royal carriage to find Night Wing, her mother's finest guard, awaiting her. As the carriage took off, Luna sighed.

"Be safe Shimmer Star,"

(Ponyville)

Night Wing gently knocked on the door to the school house and was greeted by Ms. Cheerile. The magenta pony gave a bright smile to the gray Pegasus soldier.

"You must be Night Wing! I've been waiting for you,"

"I apologize for any delays we've caused you,"

"Oh no! Nothing like that! So this is Princcess Shimmer Star, wonderful to meet you your highness. Your mother told me so much about you!"

"Please! No formalities, I'm your student from now on. I shouldn't be treated any differently than any other student,"

"Of course Shimmer Star. Your mother has informed me you wish tocheep your title a secret,"

"If that is possible,"

"Of course! Why don't you come in and we get you acquainted with the rest of the class,"

As Cheerile walked away, Star turned to her personal guard.

"Your highness, I will be nearby in case of any danger,"

"Thank you Night Wing, enjoy your day,"

The guard gave his salute and Shimmer Star quickly galloped off to catch up with her teacher.

(Class time)

Skootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle, also known as the Cutie Mark Cursaders, were happily giggling and whispering to each other until their teacher, Ms. Cheerile, entered their classroom.

"Okay students, I have a special announcement. Today we'll be getting a new student today!"

The 3 fillies leaned in.

"What do yall suppose our new student is like?" Apple Bloom asked in her scratchy southern accent.

"Hopefully they're nothing like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Skootaloo gruffed. Soon, a unicorn filly with a violet coat, cyna mane, a royal blue sweater, and a shooting star cutie mark walked up to the teacher. The crusaders didn't recognize her from town.

"My name is Shinmer Star and I'm from Canterlot. I hope we can all be friends," Cheerile smiled at the foal.

"Shimmer Star, why don't you take a seat next to Skootaloo and Diamond Tiara," Star nodded and walked over to her new seat. Skootaloo gave her smile to which she returned.

"I'm Skootaloo. This is Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom,"

"Nice to meet you 3!"

"Your cutie mark is really cool!" Sweetie Belle compliment. Star blushed.

"Thanks, that's really kind of you,"

Cheerile began to speak.

"Okay class, today we'll be continuing our discussion about Cutie Marks. As you all know, cutie marks symbolize a pony's talent. Each one means something. Shimmer Star! Why don't you come up here and give us an explanation about your unusual cutie mark?"

Star happily jumped off her chair and walked up to the blackboard and drew her cutie mark.

"As you can probably tell, my cutie mark is a shooting star. My cutie is acquainted with the night, as I prefer that time. It also stands for hope and destiny, since reading the stars can sometimes reveal your destiny," The class gave a round of applause as Star returned to her seat and enjoy the rest of the lesson.

(lunch time)

Once lunch rolled around, Star began to look for a place sit on the recess field. Suddenly, a yellow hoof was raised in the air.

"Hey Star! Over here!" Star saw it was Apple Bloom calling for her. She, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and two other colts. Star walked over to the group of 5 and notice none had cutie marks, but quickly dismissed this she sat down Skootaloo began talking.

"So Star, these are Pipsqueak and Button,"

"nice to meet you both!"

"So Star, what's it like in Canterlot?"

"It's actually really nice! It feels good to be home after all these years,"

"What do you mean?" Pip asked.

" I was raised in an orphanage. My mom and I were only recently reunited,"

"Wow!" They exclaimed. Soon, another voice chimed in.

"Well, look what we have here: 5 blank flanks and a newbie!"

Star turned her head and saw a pink unicorn and a grey earth pony walking up to them. Sweetie Belle groaned.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, what do you want?" Diamond Tiara gave a mean smirk.

"Oh, we just wanted to welcome our new student. What was your name? Glimmer Star," Star immediately bolted up. Black Spirit had always called her that and she was starting to like this pony as much as she liked him.

" It's _Shimmer _Star actually," Diamond just brushed this off.

"Whateve! Anyways, what are you doing with these bunch of blank flanks?"

"Yeah bunch of blank flanks?"

Star began bagging her hooves on the ground, much like Shinning Armour when he had protected her from shadows.

"So what if they have blank flanks?"

"What?!" Both fillies dropped their jaws as the other foals began coming over to see what the commotion was.

"Being blank flank only means you have untapped potential, sometimes that's even better than being bound to one specific talent. Your cutie mark is only their to represent what your best at. And what your cutie marks mean, are your spoiled, selfish, brats who aren't even half the ponies these guys are!"

Star raised her head high as the other foals cheered. It was about time someone stood up to the tyrannical Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Star walked back to her new friends how began slapping her on the back.

"Thanks for standing up for us Star!" Button thanked.

"Yeah your the best!" Apple Bloom added.

"Thank nothing of it," Suddenly Star felt a tear in back of her sweater as a light pink blast whizzed by her ear. Star turned her head and saw that Diamond had ripped the sweater her mother had made for her. Diamond smirked.

"Well they may have 'untapped potential' but Skootaloo can't even do what Pegasus ponies are supposed to do! And that's fly. I bet you can't even do magic like a normal unicorn and that's why your defending these weirdos," Star was down right furious and pointed her horn that was already glowing with magic.

"You wanna see magic? I'll show you magic!" Star then easily levitated the bratty fillies and dropped them on the ground with even batting an eye. While the others cheered for her once again, Diamond caught sight of something peeking out from the rip in her sweater.

"She probably has some weird injury and is trying to cover it up," She thought. Without a second thought, she fired another blast, this time completely severing the entire. Star faced her again.

"Will you knocked that off!?" She was, however, met with looks of shock and disbelief. Turning back to her friends, she found the same. Soon enough, she realized why. While she was yelling, she had unconsciously unfurled her wings. Diamond began to stutter.

"She's a a a..."

"Alicorn?!" The crusaders finished. Before Star could explain, Night Wing, who had seen the entire thing unfold, landed next to her.

"Your highness! Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Night Wing, it was a simple mistake. Dismissed!"

"Yes ma'am," With a salute, the guard flew off, leaving the hound princess to explain everything to her peers.

"That was a royal night guard!" Apple Bloom pointed out.

"How do you know him Star?" Button asked. Star was shocked as her secret began to unravel. Luckily Ms. Cheerile came to the rescue.

"Oh Star, I see the other children have seen your wings,"

"Ms. Cheerile, you knew about this?" Pip asked.

Cheerile looked to Star who nodded.

"Just tell them,"

" Children, you see Shimmer Star is the daughter of a very special and important pony in Canterlot,"

"I am Princess Shimmer Star, daughter of Princess Luna,"

The foals gasped in surprise.

"Princess Luna is your mom!?" Skootaloo shouted.

"Yes. I'm sorry for lying to you. I wanted all of you to be friends with me, not Princess Shimmer Star. I hope I can regain your trust. I just wanted to make real friends," Apple Bloom laughed.

"Shimmer Star, we wouldn't have treated you differently!"

"You wouldn't?" Sweetie Belle put her hoof on her shoulder.

"Sure it would have Ben exciting having a princess in our class, but we're friends with Shimmer Star before we're friends with princess Shimmer Star," Skootaloo then began talking.

"You stood up for us. If that isn't a true friend then I don't know what is!" The crusaders gave Star a hug.

"Thanks guys. I should have honest from the start. Sorry for that. But I think I can make it up to you,"

"How?" they asked.

"I'll show another reason why my cutie mark's a shooting star," Concentrating, Star raised her horn in the air and caused a show of star to fill the area. Everyone gasped in amazement and began playing among them.

Though this day didn't go as planned, Star now had 3 trusting friends she could count on, wings or not.


End file.
